1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a connector and a printed circuit board module having the same, and particularly relates to a coaxial connector and a printed circuit board module having the same.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of communication technology, various communication products are widely used, and a coaxial connector is one of indispensable parts of an electronic device such as a communication product, etc.
Generally, the coaxial connector includes a conductive casing disposed on a printed circuit board of the electronic device and a terminal located in the conductive casing, the terminal extends to the outside of the conductive casing to connect the printed circuit board. The terminal in the conductive casing and the printed circuit board has a height difference, so a part of a section of the terminal has to be extended in an inclined manner to connect to the printed circuit board. Therefore, the variation of the distance between such part of the terminal and a ground layer of the printed circuit board is large. Consequently, the impedance matching along the path of signal transmission is poor at such part, thereby significantly decreasing the signal transmission quality.